Fever of Sengoku Jidai
by Zodiac Angel
Summary: A fever is spreading and it's making youkai go rabid. The fever bring out the inner demon in Inuyasha and he wants blood and carnage, but most of all, Kagome. IxK SxM SxK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

A/N: I was so stupid, I forgot the disclaimer at first.

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome noticed that he seemed in pain for a while and was worried. She moved closer to him to feel his forehead but he backed away from her hand, from her. "I. Am. Fine. Wrench." With those words said Inuyasha leapt of into the forest, his forest, leaving Kagome standing in front of Kaede's hut. Kagome drew her hand back to her and looked after Inuyasha, now long gone.

What was wrong with him? Was it something she had done? Was it something with Kikyo?

She hoped it wasn't Kikyo. Inuyasha always went after Kikyo and left her broken and in pain. Was it so obvious that she couldn't compare to Kikyo . . . Ever? Kagome bit her nail and thought harder. Inuyasha always protected her from harm, was it because she alone could sense the shards? Did he feel it was his duty?

She looked up at the blue sky. Clouds swirled together to form odd shapes and wisps.

If Inuyasha felt it was his duty to protect her, then why was he so possessive when Kouga came around? Kagome had always thought it was a sign that he liked her, possibly loved her, but she could never be too sure. Inuyasha was so reserved and never let his true feelings show through.

"That idiot!" Kagome huffed and sat with her back against the hut. She contemplated whether or not to go after him, she had to make sure he was alright. Kagome whipped some dirt off the back of her skirt and walked into the forest.

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree, thinking of all things. He had been feeling pains for a while and he was tired and felt really weak. His blood was hot though and his demon blood was overtaking his human blood. It caused him great pain and he had been snappy with Kagome these past weeks. She was going to 'sit' him so many times it wasn't even funny.

Sweat covered his body and another spasm of pain hit him full force that he almost fell out of the tree, almost. Inuyasha was panting for breath and could feel his demon blood getting stronger with every pain he felt. What the hell was happening to him?

He had felt tired and weak for the past few weeks and he was sick and tired of it. he'd tried to talk to Kaede but every time he got close to her he felt like ripping her to shreds and the thought actually appeased to him. Inuyasha disgusted himself. Whenever he was around Kagome he felt like taking her then and there, defile her purity with his half-breed self. She deserved so much better, but he could never let her go.

He wanted Kagome in the worst possible way and he'd never let her leave his side once he had her. When Kagome went back to her side of the well it felt like a part of his heart left with her, it was never this way with Kikyo. What was different about Kagome? She accepted him, all of him and Kikyo wanted to change him. Kikyo wanted him to be human for her and to rid herself of the duty of protecting the jewel, Kagome liked him for who he was and accepted the good and bad sides.  
"Inuyasha?" It was Kagome, he couldn't let her come near him. He could feel the blood seeping into his eyes and it turned his vision red. His fangs and claws lengthened and his blood boiled. He couldn't hold back the demon and it wanted Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Don't play around with me, where are you?" Kagome was annoyed and pissed now.

No, don't come near me . . .

Kagome walked closer to the god tree, she knew he'd be there somehow.

You can't find me or I'll hurt you . . .

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

You'd never forgive me . . .

"This isn't funny Inuyasha! Come out!"

I'd do terrible things and you'd be disgusted . . .

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was scared.

Inuyasha fell out of the god tree and Kagome was relieved and worried. "Inuyasha!" She ran over to him and helped him sit against the tree. "Are you hurt?" She checked him over but didn't finish. Inuyasha grabbed her and crushed her body into his. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" His face was hidden in her raven hair and some muffled incoherent words could be heard.

Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp but it only made him tighten it. "Don't go," His voice made him sound like he was in pain. Kagome looked down at him and her eyes softened. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him. "I won't. I'll stay here as long as you need me to." He sighed in relief and buried his head within her raven locks, she smelled so good. His eyes were hidden.

Inuyasha tentatively placed a light fleeting kiss on her neck, Kagome gasped and pulled away slightly. "Inuyasha! Wha-" Inuyasha slashed his mouth over hers and stuck his tongue inside, tasting everywhere and everything. Kagome was in shock. What was his problem? She wrenched her mouth away and looked at his face. Red eyes, blood red eyes.

Full-demon . . . Inuyasha.

"You're a full-demon . . . Inuyasha?" He gave her a hard stare and growled when she said his name. Kagome looked away and his hold on her tightened once again. He kissed the curve of her neck and worked his way up. She gasped and tried to hide her blush. What he was doing felt so good that she had to stifle a moan.

This was wrong. "I want my Inuyasha back! I want the half-demon Inuyasha!" He stopped for a moment but continued his ministrations.

"Why," His breath was hot in her ear. "Do you choose that half-breed over me?" Her eyes widened at his voice and question. He nibbled on her earlobe for a minute. "Tell me." Kagome didn't know what to say and he growled at her lack of response. "I-I don't know. You," She stared at his red eyes and couldn't find any emotions within them.

"You scare me." He growled again and Kagome grew even more frightened. Fear came off her in waves and he grinned a little. "You will choose me over the half-breed or you get no one."

Kagome didn't understand at first what he meant, but Inuyasha heard her sharp intake of breath and knew she got his meaning. She wouldn't have her Inuyasha back unless she gave into him, but weren't they one and the same?

"We are not the same if that's what you're wondering. There are three sides: Human, Half-Demon and me. We are different," He whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered at his voice. "And we have different needs." Inuyasha kissed her neck and lightly bit the junction where her neck and shoulder met. Kagome winced and some blood flowed out. The pain subsided quickly.

"I will have you, we will have you if you'd like to think of it that way. Mind, body, and soul will belong to me, you will be my mate. I'll kill anyone who comes near you, got that?" She nodded and was silent. He kissed her and forced his tongue inside her mouth once again and this time she couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure. "Wonderful."

There was a crash of trees and a whirlwind came out of no where, destroying the silence.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN." Kagome gasped. "Kouga . . ."

Chapter 2

Inuyasha growled and tightened his hold on Kagome, crushing her to his side. He leaped up into the God Tree and she gripped his haori. Kouga's eyes were menacingly looking at them, mostly Inuyasha, and he flexed his claws and bared his sharp canines.

"Get your hands off her, dog shit." Threats and hate were laced on his words but Inuyasha just stared down at him, smirking. It made Kouga's blood boil.

"What are you gonna do Kouga? She belongs to me, she's agreed to become my mate." Kagome's eyes widened, Kouga's narrowed. "Your lying. Kagome would never be the mate of a half-breed like you." Inuyasha bared his teeth and Kagome giggled. It made him seem more like a dog. The tense mood was broken.

"What the hell you laughing at bitch?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and she looked sheepishly at him. "Nothing. You just seem more dog when you do that. Hey, don't call me that!" He looked at her skeptically. "Whatever wrench." Inuyasha leapt from the tree, with Kagome in his arms, to land at the edge of the clearing.

Kouga's ice-blue eyes followed them.

To further anger Kouga, Inuyasha kissed her full on the mouth. He brought his mouth up near her ear and whispered, "He's nothing. I'll kill him and then finish what we started." The sound of his voice and the heat of their bodies so close sent shivers down her spine. Inuyasha let out a small chuckle only she could hear.

He couldn't take it anymore. Kouga rushed at Inuyasha and forcefully grabbed his neck and slammed him into a tree. "You think you can have Kagome? Well think again dog shit." The grip on Inuyasha's neck tightened. "She's mine." Inuyasha's eyes became redder, more like blood, at Kouga's comment. He used his claws and sliced Kouga's arm nicely in two.

The grip on his neck vanished and Kouga let out a scream of pain and fury.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Kagome's mine, and she always will be." He moved swiftly to Kouga at blinding speed and extended his claws. Kouga saw it coming and dodged. But not quick enough. Inuyasha's claws pierced his chest, clean through to his back. Inuyasha removed his hand leaving a gaping hole in it's place.

Kagome watched, horrified at the battle. How could Inuyasha do that? Then again, it was the demon form. Kouga didn't back down even though he had an arm missing and a hole through his chest. Kouga should've retreated by now. She looked closely at him and noticed something different. His eyes.

They had a haunted, wild look in them, as if he was delusional or on the verge of insanity. His body was shaking and his face was flushed, like he had a fever or was sick. She bit her bottom lip and was deep in thought.

"Inuyasha, stop." Her voice was small and he didn't hear her. He was wrapped in his own bloodlust.

Inuyasha rushed in for the killing blow and Kouga was too wounded to dodge.

"Inuyasha!" Her scream pierced through the red haze in his mind seconds too late. Kouga's head flew from his body and blood splattered everywhere. He was covered in blood and Kagome stared at him in blatant disbelief.

A ground soaked with blood . . . Hands dyed red . . .

"No." Kagome turned her head slightly and saw Kouga's eyes, open wide and staring at her. She screamed and screamed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her in a wall of safety. There was blood on his hands, Kouga's blood.

She quickly pushed him away from her body and walked backwards into a tree. His expression never changed, calm and cool, as if what he'd just done was normal.

It was, but still . . .

She couldn't be here with him, not after what she'd just seen. This battle was different, she couldn't do anything to stop them. It was all her fault. She couldn't find her voice, or the will to yell out 'sit' to stop Inuyasha. She couldn't say a damn word to save Kouga.

"Kagome," He reached out to her and she cringed. He withdrew it. She used the tree for support and braced herself against it but was slowly slipping to crouch on the ground, her head in her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks and she took in great sobbing breaths. Inuyasha looked at her, as she cried for Kouga. It disgusted him.

Why would she be crying about that wolf? Had she loved him? Would she have gone with him if he had won the battle? The thought of her going off with the wolf both sickened him and made a stabbing pain go through his heart. Had she really loved the wolf?

She was crying and it sent anguish through his heart. Would she cry like this for him when he died? He knew she would, but he wouldn't die anyways. He'd always be there to protect her.

"Kagome," Thunder sounded in the distance and lighting tore through the sky. Great drops of rain fell, mixing with her tears, washing the blood away. He cupped Kagome's face in a hand and pushed her wet hair away with the other. She looked at him and lifted a hand to trace the jagged purple stripes on his face.

"You killed him," She simply stated it, nothing else. He looked at her with eyes the color of blood. He looked at her with such tenderness that she thought her heart would shatter. He used his thumb and softly caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I know."

"How can you just say that? How can you say it like you don't care?" Her voice strained and her eyes were miserable. They stared at each other. Time seemed to stop between them while the sky rained, the trees blew in the storm, and the ground washed away.

"Because it's true." Inuyasha's voice was so low she could barely hear his response. "I only care about you." Her breath stilled and her heart pounded in her chest. He was right there. Kagome closed the distance between them and kissed him. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair and she circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They pulled apart and her breathing was ragged, he didn't seem phased. "Why? Why do you do this? Every time. You break my heart every time." He didn't deny anything. It was mostly the half-breed's fault anyways. He was the one running to Kikyo.

"That's not me." Kagome looked away and leaned against the tree. 'That's not me.' He said it as if he was a whole other person. No matter what the full-demon Inuyasha said, he was still part of Inuyasha. Nothing would change the way things turned out in the past.

"I don't know whether I believe you or not, Inuyasha. Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore." Her words were like a knife through his heart. She didn't trust him. Once again, the half-breed's fault. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and his hands moved from her face and hair, to her neck. He skimmed his claws lightly over her skin and she jerked away.

"Stop. Please stop," He would break her heart all over again. He didn't stop. His hand went lower still, between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach. "No Inuyasha." He surprised her then. He quickly grabbed her and crushed her to him, hugging her.

"You don't trust me," His vice was right near her ear, she didn't miss a word. Inuyasha licked the shell of her ear and she shivered. "Do you Kagome?" Why did he make her feel this way? The things he did to her, the things she wanted him to do to her.

He was lethal.

"I can't stay here, not now. Not after seeing that." He made no comment, just hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He leaned back to lay on the ground, her body came with him. They made quite a picture. He was clutching her body to his and she just laid her head onto his chest, running her fingers through his silver hair.

They looked like lovers.

"Fine." His voice startled her and she lifted her head to look into his eyes. They were filled with pain and longing, for her. "What?" She was confused. "You can go, leave, back to your time." Kagome's eyes widened. He was serious. This never happened before. Usually he was yelling at her that she couldn't go, but in the end she would by yelling 'sit'. He'd never given his permission before. It never seemed like, to her, she ever needed it.

Inuyasha got up into a sitting position, she was in his lap. The arms around her waist disappeared and she got up. Kagome began to walk away and Inuyasha reached a hand out to her. As she left, his hand skimmed her arm, sending electricity through her blood. She gasped and turned around, expecting to see him there.

Inuyasha was gone.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, like every other time he left her alone.

A/N- Me here! I'm finally off the ground again with this story. Man, it's been a long hiatus for this one, had the biggest writer's block. I accidentally deleted this story and decided to put the first two chapters together. Well tell me what you think by leaving me a nice review if you like my story. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Ok, if I don't remember the disclaimer, just know it applys to all the chapters, so don't sue me!

Chapter 2

It had been a week since she'd last seen him. Now that she was back in her time, home didn't really seem like home anymore. 

Kagome sighed and looked out the window, at the God Tree. 

Where was he?

XXXXX

"Miroku, I'm beginning to worry about Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango kept petting Kirara, but looked anxiously at Miroku with worry in her eyes. He sighed and went to sit beside her. Miroku took her hands in his. Kirara left in silence. 

They were alone.

He gave her a charming smile that would melt any girl's heart, except she wasn't just any girl. She steeled herself for this. "Now, Sango, we don't need to worry about those two. I'm sure they're fine, Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kagome-sama. We should worry more about us."

Sango blushed ten thousand shades of red. Her heart was acting funny and beating rapidly in her chest. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Houshi-sama." Miroku sighed. She was starting 'this' again. "Please Sango, you must know by now," He had such sincerity in his eyes and he was slowly closing the distance between them.

She could scarcely breathe. "I'm in love with you. Sango I love you, I have ever since we've first met." His lips were barely an inch away from hers. His hand rose up to caress her cheek and lift her chin up. Her lips parted and her eyes suddenly caught something in the distance. Was it gigantic multi-colored rock? It was moving towards them . . .

"Sango . . ." 

They were close, their bodies pressing against one another. She was tilting her head to his, his lips were right there!

"SANGO! Hurry a youkai!" 

Damn.

Her eyes snapped open instantly. In front of her Kirara was shielding her from flying pieces of the demon and Miroku was using his staff to wack the thing upside it's head. Shippo was cowering under a tree, away from the fight, scared as usual. Sango sighed, another day, another dream with Miroku in it.

She quickly grabbed Hiraikotsu and ran to Miroku's aid. Swinging it around in an arc, it deftly sliced through the offending youkai and it fell to the ground, dead, in a bloody mass. 

"Well now, I could've used that kind of help before." Miroku gave her a curious glance. "Is something wrong? You were looking feverish while you were sleeping." Sango glared at him. "My goodness, I think that turned me to stone." (A/N: I don't know if he talks that way, he will in my story.) He laughed and smiled. Her lungs didn't seem to be working. 

"Now Sango my sweet, tell the truth," Sango was blushing profusely and Miroku was slowly moving closer. They were so close, he could kiss her . . ."What or who were you dreaming about, my dear Sango?"

Her backside . . .

A hand . . .

"MIROKU!" She slammed her fist into his face and he flew backwards into a tree and she was intensely satisfied when a nice large red mark appeared on his cheek. "That's none of your business Houshi-sama." She gave him one last glare and stormed off to Kaede's hut. 

XXXXX

"That woman is a wonder." He smiled to himself and watched the beautiful curve of Sango's hips as she stormed away from him. It was well worth the beating. That ass was really too tempting sometimes.

He placed his cool hand on his burning cheek. He suspected it was red and raw. Miroku sighed and walked towards the direction of the river. Some nice cool water would decrease the swelling and lessen the redness. 

Why did Sango not adore him? 

Answer: She thought of him only as a pervert.

Oh the agony. The one woman he found truly wonderful and beautiful couldn't stand the sight of him! It was almost enough to make him want to cry . . . Almost. 

Miroku knelt by the river and drew a piece of cloth from his robes. After dipping it in water he lay against a tree and put the wet cloth to his cheek. He sighed. 

Dear Sango, the loveliest woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Strong, beautiful and compassionate, a perfect woman, in his opinion. Oh how he'd love for her to bear his children, especially love the process but that was beside the point. 

"How do I make Sango love me?"

"Easy, you stop being perverted." Shippo ran up to him and inspected his cheek. "Wow, she got you good this time." Miroku gave him a suspicious look and Shippo tried to look innocent and caring. "How long have you been there?"

Shippo gave him a cryptic smile. "Long enough."

"About that, it's a lot harder for me not to be perverted than it seems." 

"Let's make it a contest then."

"What?"

"I say you can't stop being a pervert for a week, and if I win, you have to be my slave for a week and do whatever I say."

"Alright, I say I can stop being a pervert for a week, but what do I get if I win?"

Shippo had a smug look on his face and Miroku was a little wary. Whatever it was he was going to wager, it'd be something stupid and childish. He'd refuse.

"Naked pictures of Sango."

"You're on."

XXXXX

His blood was burning. He knew red was seeping into his eyes and he couldn't stop it. His youkai instincts called for blood, but he could hold it in, not now, later. The river water was rushing by. Like his blood in his veins, but, now, it seemed like lava. Scalding him from the inside, burning him up till he was no more.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look what I found." Rin bound up to him and hugged his legs together. Her complete adoration of him on her face. Innocent. She needed him to help her, take care of her, protect her. He wouldn't fail her. Rin held some white flowers out to him. "Look! They're so pretty!" 

"Wait! Rin!" Jaken was running, trying to catch his breath and callapsed onto the ground when he reached them. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, they're very nice Rin." She smiled, sat, and started making a crown of flowers, twisting the stems into a circle.

Ah-Un watched silently as the exchange happened. Never saying a word, but understanding fully what was going on. Everything was set into motion, things were changing.

"How touching."

A gust of wind blew from the sky and instantly Kagura appeared. To everyone else she seemed calm, cold and beautiful as ever, but he knew better. The cold façade hid the worry and concern underneath, she was still gorgeous and perfect, but there was a slight sheen of sweat to her body. 

Kagura was feeling the strange affects as well.

"What do you want?" The sooner they got down to it, the sooner she'd leave. Something inside betrayed him. He didn't want her to leave. Not now, not ever. Kagura's eyes narrowed in distaste. "Something's happening to the youkai. They are becoming delirious and insane. Do you know what's going on?" 

There was silence. Jaken stared in amazement at Kagura, not even addressing Sesshomaru with 'sama', the gods might as well kill her now. He thought about it for a second, she never did address him as such. (A/N: If she ever did, tell me. I'm not sure.) Rin watched silently with Ah-Un. Something was up and she wanted to know, anyways Sesshomaru-sama always got 'that look' on his face whenever Kagura was near. It had to mean something, even if he wouldn't admit it. 

"I don't know what's happening. Leave now." Kagura simply 'being' there threatened Rin's safety. She glanced sideways to Rin. Sesshomaru growled in annoyence and in an attempt to get Kagura's focus on himself again. "Fine, I'll go. I see you know nothing as well, but when you do, I'll come back."

It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. 

Sesshomaru nodded and watched silently as her features blurred as she disappeared with the wind.

The dust settled and Jaken ranted his anger at Kagura for not showing proper respect. Rin petted Ah-Un while they drank water from the river.

A flicker of a smile graced his lips. That woman.

She wanted to know what he knew, if anything, but, what did she know? 

XXXXX

No. No. No.

He said he'd stay away, give her space. 

But he needed her here with him.

Inuyasha looked around at the forest, his forest. Trees bore slash marks like battle wounds, and blood was everywhere. Large, deep, gashes were along his arms and they burned with poisen from the recent demon he killed. Those claws he had hurt.

He knew from the beginning that he couldn't leave her alone. It had only been a week at the most. Inuyasha sighed. His body felt hot and he couldn't quench the fire. He got up from his sitting position and sniffed the air, there were traces of humans and demons, but no Naraku.

Good. He could leave for a little while and bring his mate back. 

Inuyasha shook his head like a dog who wanted to be rid of water.

Since when had Kagome become 'his mate?' 

Answer: Since now.

There was no denying or edging around it, he loved her, wanted to be with her, be inside her. Everything.

The well was only a short walk away. It was too inviting. 

He'd clean up later.

XXXXX

Kagura sighed in contentment as she lowered her lithe body into the river. The cool water rushing across her skin was pure bliss. She was still burning up though. 

He didn't know a thing . . . Kagura laughed at the agony of it all. Sesshomaru couldn't help her. Slowly but surely she was losing her mind. For last few seconds she was with him, she could've sworn she'd seen some sort of emotion flicker in his eyes. The great Sesshomaru-sama, taiyoukai of the west, was worried for the safety of a mere human girl.

But, why would she care? She felt nothing for that emotionless ice box. Didn't she?

The human girl herself was a wonder. She wasn't scared at all. Rin. That's what Jaken called her. That little toad was annoying. 

Kagura's eyes turned skyward and she watched as the clouds moved, obscuring her view of the moon. A sign. A warning.

The water splashed around her as she rose. 

Naraku was calling.

A/N: Uh, so yeah. I might not be able to update soon, I have an enormous project due in a few weeks and I really don't want to fail. How do you like the chapter? Nothing really happened in this one but something probably will in the next chapter. I will probably create some OC to kill off for drama or to make the plot better, I'm not sure, just don't be surprised. Happy Chinese New Year! 


End file.
